Pretty Wild, Huh?
by BlackLynx17
Summary: One-shot about Cana and Bacchus. Just something that came to mind and decided to write up and post. Well... it's basically a story about the two of them (obviously) and how... a drunken connection sparks between them. These two just seem like the perfect couple because they're both alcoholics, sorry if the characters are a little OC. Couldn't really grasps the drunkness of things.


**BlackLynx17: So everyone, this was my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfiction that didn't have Natsu and Lucy as the main pairing. I've somehow really gotten into CanaxBacchus (I can't remember how) and was reading a fanfiction of them when I decided to write my own. **

**I didn't really know what I was doing here but hopefully something good came out of this so yeah, Fairy Tail man. It's wild. There might be a few mistakes, sorry if there is, and the part where they're at the water park is based off of the episode I saw not the manga chapter so sorry if there's confusion there but this story basically takes place during the Grand Magic Games.**

**Hope you enjoy, not really expecting reviews out of story but if you do thanks. I love them.**

.

Pretty Wild, Huh?

.

When Cana first met Bacchus, she had a feeling they were going to become the best of friends (or as she terms it 'drinking buddies').

She really couldn't explain it if you asked her too, she didn't think it was something that could be easily explained either. It may have been fate, it might have been destiny; if so Cana would have seen this act of fate or destiny through her card magic. She didn't though. I mean, meeting Bacchus should have been a HUGE matter, one of her most important predications yet... but it wasn't.

Cana wasn't sure about it at first. Maybe it was just a coincidence? That he just happened to walk into a bar, the bar, that Fairy Tail would be drowning their miseries at and cheering up due to their lost. Or maybe... it was something in their blood. Like a secret code or blood type, or some sort of magic tie around them that brought the two fellow alcoholics together that day.

It was a strange way how the two of them met, not that Cana hadn't met people in stranger ways. She was used to guys picking her up at bars, sometimes women too if they were really plastered, some when she walked home, when she was out at missions. Someone even once tried to pick her up right when she was in the middle of a life or death battle, needless to say Cana 'accidently' attacked him in the crossfire (though she told herself that was what he deserved for breaking her concentration). But how the two of them met, at a bar of all places... maybe it wasn't so strange.

As the members of Quatro Cerberus might say, things were just getting ~WILD~ at the bar when Bacchus decided to make a quick stop for a drink. He sat in the back of the bar at first, not wanting to parade on Fairy Tail's little party, though the sight of Erza made his palms twitch, itching for a rematch. He barely even noticed her until the barrels around her started adding up. Not like he was looking for anything romantic that night, he could still admire.

He didn't care about how tall and slim the woman was, or how long and wavy her brown hair was. To him, all brunettes looked the same under the influence. He barely noticed she was dressed in a bikini or how huge her breast was... well maybe he did notice the bikini, but didn't really think anything of it at first. After a few more drinks he turned his attention to the clock on the wall and thought, he had time. Why not make his night even more WILDER?

So he confronted her and called her 'nee-san' thinking that she wasn't an old woman. She didn't seem to mind it or care about the compliment he gave her when he said 'she was strong'. The only word Cana needed to understand was 'competition' coming from his lips and the drink he held in his hands. Cana was confident, but even if she wasn't, she still doesn't think that would have changed a thing.

A drinking competition sounded simple enough, but among bottles and glass shots later it would turn into something more complicated than she had ever imagined. Cana's never felt the full effect of being 'under the influence' or 'intoxicated' before. She usually had her limit and was set with it, but this guy. Though her vision was blurry, just by his voice she could tell his attitude and knew he was cocky. She had to try didn't she? She was from Fairy Tail after all, they didn't know when to give up.

Cana knew her giving up point when she passed out. It was a long drop from the bar stool to the ground, but once that last bit of liquid ran down her throat she wasn't aware of anything anymore. That's why she hadn't noticed her top missing until the next morning. Though the mage had put up a good fight, Bacchus was still slightly disappointed that she passed out so easily. Maybe he should have challenged her earlier? Maybe that would have made the contest more invigorating and wild, but the result would have ended the same.

Bacchus never lost to a drinking match. Never.

Cana used to think the same until that very night.

As Bacchus laughed at his glory and victory, he had to say it was a fun match. Normally Bacchus wouldn't claim a trophy, but since he enjoyed this one so much he decided to take one. Her bikini would look nicely mounted on his wall he thought, but also thought it would be nice to see her rack before passing out at the Quatro Cerberus's hotel. It's not like he would remember it very well, though her bikini top would remind him of the girl.

Cana seemed to be her name. Her friends didn't say the last name and Bacchus didn't stick around long after to ask for it. They were fellow drunkards, he was sure he'd run into her at another bar one day. He just didn't think that day would be anytime soon.

* * *

The next morning when Cana woke up and found out what had happened to her last night, she swore revenge. Not only had that man humiliated her in front of her whole guild and hurt her pride... he had also taken her favorite top too. So that morning, before the matches started for the Grand Magic Games, Cana sat Erza down and had a private chat about one Drunken Falcon Bacchus. Needless to say she was impressed with him after hearing his story, but still pissed that he took her top.

That day during the Chariot event, as she cheered for her friends but was secretly watching Bacchus, she couldn't help but laugh. Laugh at how sluggish Bacchus was in the beginning of the race, laugh at how lazily he was and decided to destroy some of the chariots to ruin it for other competitors, laugh at how he used the confusion to take the lead yelling behind him 'OOOH! GOING AHEAD! IF YOU FALL YOU LOSE' in a taunting voice, and especially laugh so hard that she almost fell out of her seat on how he made his dynamic finish across the finish line, sliding on his knees and holding his hands out wide all the while confetti fell around him.

She knew she should have been mad that her team hadn't won, but how could she with grin as silly and drunk as that one? Cana couldn't help but chuckle and mumbled lightly to herself.

"Wild, huh?"

That night she hadn't been trying to find him and he hadn't completely forgotten about her until she came walking through that salon door. Maybe it was encoded into them, maybe their drunkness drew them to each other, then again she didn't know. Anyway, when their eyes first made contact a certain... spark could be seen between them. Bacchus wasn't aware what this spark might have been, but Cana knew. Oh, how she knew. Her hands clenched into fists as she glared at the man and pointed a finger at him.

"YOU BASTERD! GIVE ME BACK MY TOP RIGHT NOW!"

Wild indeed Bacchus thought as he jaw slowly lowered. He quickly recovered himself and shook his head lightly, grinning like a fool at her.

"Well look who it is, Nee-chan. How yeah been?" He asked.

Cana took it as a taunt though and stomped her way over to his stool. She was taller than him, only due to the fact that he was sitting down, so she took this opportunity to poke at his chest.

"My top! Now!" She yelled in his face.

Bacchus just laughed it off before finishing his drink.

"Sorry, but I won that challenge and claimed my trophy. You're welcome to try and win it back though I should warn you, if you lose I'll take something else of yours." He grinned wolfish.

Cana usually was a level headed person, but her anger for him clouded her judgment. She sat herself on the barstool next to him with a 'thud'.

"Fine then! You're on, bartender! A round for us!" Cana yelled smacking her hand on the counter.

Bacchus started laughing as he spun in his seat, he placed his empty glass on the counter and looked forward to the many glasses that were to come after it. They both lifted their glasses up and stared at each other before the match began.

"A toast?" He suggested.

Cana smirked, "to my victory."

Bacchus could only laugh, "to your victory then."

Hours later Cana lost that match, hence forth losing her Capri shorts this time. She did pass out, but woke up a few minutes later to give Bacchus his newest trophy. Right when Bacchus pulled out his wad of cash to pay for his drinks, a hand stopped him. Cana, though drunk, smiled lightly as she held a bunch of crumbled bills in her hand.

"You did wiiiin today diiiiidn't youuuu?" She asked, slightly slurring on some parts.

Bacchus only blinked before giving her a short nod. Though intoxicated, he knew she was talking about the chariot match he won today and not the match against that man fellow since he didn't win that one. Cana giggled then smiled brightly at him, dropping her bills on the counter.

"Drinks are on me then, congrats." She told him over her shoulder as she headed towards the door.

Bacchus didn't really know what to think of that until she added.

"Live up for as long as you can, because you won't be getting another victory again against our team."

And then she was gone. As Bacchus slumped back to his room that night, as he locked the door behind him and threw her shorts on the chair he had thrown her bikini top from the other night, he just had to wonder.

"Cana, huh?"

She might just be a wild one.

* * *

Cana... she couldn't really say she was mad at the fellow. After seeing him get beaten to a pulp by Elfman, her hatred for him had dimmed down a bit feeling avenged. Sure she still wanted her top back, but she enjoyed him as a drinking partner. So that day when she walked into Ryuzetsu Land water park in only her underwear, which she tried to convince to people that it was a bathing suit, when she spotted the Quatro Puppy's swimming in the pools (and noticed Bacchus in his little panda floaty) she decided to join them and see just how ~wild~ they were.

Bacchus flashed her a grin when he saw her joining their team. Pleasant words were exchanged, but his grin quickly fell short when her arms became busy by wrapping them around his 'male' teammates shoulders. There was that spark again as she leaned back and smiled at him before laughing it up. Bacchus had decided to act as a gentlemen wild that day and just relaxed as he floated in the water, letting his aching hands soak.

That little spark was still felt between them, more for him than for her, but she finally felt it back when the water park had exploded. As she laid against his chest, on the border between past out and consciousness, she pushed herself off of him lightly and stared up as his amusing face. Bacchus only stared back and let his grin go as wide as it could, relaxing where he laid as his teammates all laid moaning and sprawled out around them.

"Pretty wild, huh?" Bacchus had asked her.

Cana had only the time to nod at him slightly before passing out on his chest. Though it wasn't a drinking contest, Bacchus still thought he won the staying awake contest and decided to take her bra as his next trophy, after letting her rest on his chest for a while longer.

* * *

After the pools his gentlemen wildness left him. He remembered how his grin faltered during the fun times in the water and wandered through bars searching for her, thinking she'd like a drink after that big fiasco. He was correct, but wouldn't know that until checking eight bars later. His ninth was his lucky one, Bacchus spotted her sitting at a corner stool by herself with a bottle of whisky in her hands.

"Up for a rematch?" Bacchus grinned walking up to her.

He was surprised to actually see her wearing a shirt today instead of her bikini tops and wondered if she realized he was the one who had stolen her bra. Scratch that, of course she knew. Cana downed her drink then wiped her lips with the back of her palm.

"What do you think?" She asked curtly.

Bacchus howled then sat on the stool next to her, hollering at the bartender to hurry up and serve them drinks. Before they started though, Bacchus pulled out his wad of cash and placed it on the counter in front of them.

"You won today right? It's my turn to pay."

Cana only laughed and threw her arm around his shoulders, "what a gentlemen."

That night Cana lost her undies.

* * *

The next day was a grand one, a very grand one indeed. Later when they met up at the bar Cana would not let him live it down, losing to a man like Ichiya. She didn't care about their drinking contests. She didn't care about how he won her outfits and still had her favorite bikini top. As soon as he walked through those doors she just laughed her giddy drunken ass off and offered to buy a round of drinks for everyone in the bar in honor of Bacchus.

Cana had a grand night that night, Bacchus on the other hand. He just hoped that next time they met she wouldn't bring the match up again, though she did act pretty wild that night hanging over his shoulders as she teased him. That night became something special to Bacchus as he decided to actually walk her home when the drinks were all done and over with.

Cana blinked at first and wondered if she was hallucinating then smiled and threw caution to the wind, screaming out a "WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

They woke up the whole neighborhood with their laughter and jokes, and drunk stumbling into things. When they arrived at her hotel Bacchus walked her to the door then grinned wild-like at her. Cana finally got a good look at her drinking partner and raised her hand to touch his earring of a gourd. She chuckled lightly, a small "neat" passing through her lips.

Bacchus finally got a good look at his drinking partner as well and finally noticed just how brown her eyes were and how they seemed to stand out more due to her red cheeks. Maybe all brunettes didn't look the same he thought as he mumbled his "thanks."

Cana patted his shoulder and lightly pushed him back, turning around to open her door then throwing a salute his way.

"Until our next drinks wild thing."

A door got shut in his face and Bacchus sighed, he couldn't wait until his next drinks with the wild thing herself.

* * *

Those next drinks though wouldn't happen the next day though. Drinks wouldn't happen between them until the 10,000 dragon attack was all done and settled with. After though, even with half the town destroyed, the King decided to throw a grand festival for Fairy Tail's victory of the Grand Magic Games and for all the wizards who fought bravely to save the world. Bacchus had to say that was one of the wildest parties he's ever been too.

The next morning was returning time back to his guild, everyone was returning back to their separate homes and guilds. Bacchus had a little time to spare and just had a certain feeling inside him to take a stroll down the ruins of the town. As he passed this one bar he'd outdrank Cana in so many days ago, he laughed to see it still fully intact; other than the roof being completely blown away.

He walked in through the salon doors and froze up when he saw her. Sun seemed to shine brightly upon her, outlining everything about her. The brown hair, her hourglass figure, but mostly her eyes when she turned around and saw him standing there.

"Was wondering if there were any booze left, wanted to take some on the road." Cana explained placing bottles of alcohol and liquor on the counter.

"Stealing?" Bacchus asked strolling inside.

"No one will miss it." Cana said popping a bottle open.

"Then again, I could just destroy the building. Then people would think the alcohol was destroyed with it." Bacchus smirked sitting down.

Cana looked over at him, a little surprised with his suggestion.

"You would do that?"

"For half of the stash, yeah I would."

Cana laughed and shoved his shoulder before placing two glasses on the counter.

"What do you say? One last challenge? All or nothing?" Cana asked him.

She was aware nothing meant walking back to her friends naked, but she was willing to take that chance. Bacchus puckered his lips together and sighed.

"I don't know, that bikini top and I have gotten awfully familiar with each other." Bacchus mumbled.

"Shut up and take the drink." Cana grinned.

Bacchus grinned back and took that offer, the two of the lifted their classed up.

"A toast?" He asked.

Cana bit her bottom lip before figuring out one.

"To my best drinking partner... ever." She said.

Bacchus's eyes widened slightly before he grinned wolfishly at her, "the same goes for me too Nee-chan."

They clinked glasses and the match began. Oh how Cana was close this time, oh so close. She could literally taste the victory, but one that last barrel hit her... ohhh. She was down for the count. Cana leaned up and shakingly reached to untie her top off but Bacchus stopped her.

"I already have a top of yours." He said.

Cana blinked then reached for her shorts.

"And a pair of shorts and undies."

Well now she was stumped.

"What else is there left to give you?" She asked.

Bacchus already had it in mind the minute she offered the challenge. He smirked as he bent over the counter and pressed his lips against hers. It was a sloppy kiss and tasted like straight alcohol, but he enjoyed it. He didn't know if the girl he was kissing thought the same, but as he pulled away and noticed her lips pushing against his this time... he figured she did.

"Until the next time we meet at a bar, huh Nee-chan?" Bacchus asked leaning back.

"So it seems Bacchus, I'm going to win my top back though." She told him.

Checking the clock on the wall, which was still intact, he noticed that the time he had left to spare was almost up. Bacchus stood up from his seat and stumbled his way towards the doors, waving a hand back at Cana.

"I don't know why you want it so much, it looks better on me anyway." He told her.

Cana started laughing at just the image or thought of Bacchus wearing her bikini top then sighed, resting her elbows on the counter top and leaning her head against her hands.

"Hey Bacchus," she called right when he pushed open the salon door.

He paused upon hearing his name and turned his head back only to see her smiling kindly at him.

"We're pretty wild, huh?" She asked in a matter of fact type of tone.

Bacchus threw in a kind smile of his own as he answered her, "the wildest there is wild thing."

Then started walking down the streets with a kick in his heels as he howled.

"AH WIIIIIIIIILLLLLD!"

So call it whatever you want, fate, destiny, coincidence, secret coding, or even magic. Somehow one of those suggestions made them meet and brought them back together.

Cana would like to call it though as just a drunken coincidence while Bacchus thanked the drunken fairy and heavens above.


End file.
